


family

by natodiangelo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki and Kagura cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i love platonic gin/kagura/shin theyre all so good together
> 
> ((the idea for this one was that kagura wasn't feeling well or something and so she goes to gintoki for comfort))
> 
> ALSO this is my first published gintama fic. welcome me to gintama hell orz

Gintoki laid on his back on the couch, legs crossed and _Jump_ held above his face. He glanced over the action-packed illustrations and skimmed the theatrical lines thrown back and forth from the protaganist and antagonist with a sigh. _Jump_ really wasn't what it used to be. He flipped the page. 

He could hear the sounds of life from outside Yorozuya: the rattle of cars passing, the screams of kids in play, laughs and friendly chatter. If he pushed his head back enough he would be able to see out the window to blue skies. Business had been slow lately, otherwise he'd be out there enjoying the day as well. Instead, he was giving himself a well deserved break.

He flipped the page again. _Punch! Bam! Kaboom!_ Why were there so many sound effects? It just made it harder to see what was happening. He grumbled something about lazy artists putting in the sound effects so they didn't have to actually draw anything before flipping the page again.

A weight fell on his chest, something warm, and he looked down. Bright red hair glared at him.

“Kagura, what are you doing?” He asked. The mop of red hair shifted, arms snaking around his torso and face nuzzling further into his yukata.

“Shut up, pillow.” Kagura mumbled, kicking weakly at one of Gintoki's socked feet. He set his _Jump_ down on the table.

“Wow, a talking monkey.” Gintoki teased. He threw one arm behind his head and placed his other hand on Kagura's, slowly petting her soft hair. 

“You're the monkey. You stink.” Kagura argued. 

“You're just smelling yourself.” Gintoki replied. He could feel the rise and fall of Kagura's chest on top of him, steadily evening out. She didn't respond after that, simply snuggling into him more. He looked at her for a moment, an overwhelming feeling of affection rising up in him, then stared at the ceiling. 

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, small snores soon replacing the even breathing. He sighed again, moving his hand to rub a couple times at her back before returning to her hair. He was considering settling in for a nap himself when the front door opened, and closed, and then the hallway door revealed Shinpachi. 

Gintoki brought his free hand to his face, mouthing 'shh' before pointing to Kagura. Shinpachi smiled fondly, ruffling Gintoki's hair and grabbing the discarded _Jump_ as he passed. Gintoki closed his eyes, lulled Kagura's even exhales and the sound of Shinpachi flipping through _Jump_ , and fell asleep.


End file.
